Thank You Ayakashi
by VentusWind12
Summary: ""C'mon, Pink. You're terrible."Some payback from earlier."I'll remember this."No you won't" TakeruxMako :D:D:D


**A/N: Oh crap. This is my first story in awhile. My laptop got drowned in a coffee accident. Just got a new one for Christmas. Sorry to everyone who requested things, I will get to those immediately. But... for now, I just wanted to write a small one-shot involving my favorite Super Sentai pairing. :D**

**Disclaimer: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Super Sentai are owned by Toei.**

* * *

"Mako... you're lips... I want them."

Mako felt her back bump against the wall of the room as the 19th head of the Shiba Clan successfully cornered her.

"Takeru.. What are you doing?" ShinkenPink asked with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, Pink. Just.. relax." He whispered

Mako felt a small but definite tingle from the way Takeru's words slid down her ear and tickled her neck.

"Taker-!" But before ShinkenPink could finish, her lips were enveloped by her lord's.

As Mako permitted ShinkenRed's tongue entrance into her mouth, her wrists were pinned over her head while Takeru held them steady with his hands. The two continued to kiss, Takeru's tongue dominating Mako's.

The head of the Shiba Clan held his prey's wrist in place with one hand, as he moved the other hand to slide down Mako's leg and forcefully grip her thigh, causing her to moan in his mouth. As Takeru continued his assault on her lips, he released her arms from her pinned positions, letting her wrap her arms around his neck. Now, with his other hand free, he gripped Mako's other leg, lifting her into the air as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"My my, aren't you the excited one?" Taunted Takeru through breaths.

Mako responded to her lord by gripping his black hair and pulling him closer to her, her lust getting the better of her. Takeru slid his hands higher up Mako's legs, causing her to cease kissing him. She looked at him with shock and confusion in her eyes as he gripped the top of her pink leggings.

"How 'bout we get these off?" He said with a smirk.

Before Mako could reply, however, he quickly slid the leggings down her legs, grabbing her exposed skin. As Mako stay kissing her lord, wearing a simple black skirt with a tank top and her leggings hanging at her shins, she thanked god that the Ayakashi had hit him with it's ray.

As the lord and vassals continued their battle for dominance, Mako recalled the events leading up to Takeru's sudden attitude change.

* * *

_"ShinkenMaru! Kaen No Mai!"_

_ With a horizontal slash of his ShinkenMaru, the 19th head of the Shiba Clan sent the Ayakashi through the air. The Ayakashi fell to the floor before ShinkenRed as the five vassals regrouped with their lord._

_ "Shinkengers! I won't die so easily!" Yelled the Ayakashi as he slowly got to his feet._

_ "Man, this guy doesn't give up, does he?" Piped in ShinkenGreen, Chiaki._

_ "Hmmm, which one would provide the perfect results?" As the Ayakashi scanned the six Shinkengers, his eyes landed on one, ShinkenPink,_

_ "You there! Kannō Teki Na Koibito!" With a blast from his hands, the Ayakashi sent a wave towards Mako._

_ Takeru, seeing his vassal in danger, dashed for her, hoping to save her from the Ayakashi's attack. As Mako braced for the attack, she felt nothing. She look in front of her to see ShinkenRed standing in front of her, hunched over from the impact of the attack._

_ Mako saw Takeru glance back at her through his mask before he fell to the ground._

* * *

Takeru now laid under Mako as she continued to kiss him while she sat on him, straddling his waist. The girl's leggings were now a forgotten memory as Takeru's hands traced up and down on Mako's legs.

"Pink, you... you're lips are so... _umami._"

Mako smiled briefly before she was flipped over so that Takeru hovered over her.

"Takeru.." Mako looked into his eyes lovingly before he dove in, capturing her lips once more.

Mako brought her hands to the hem of her lord's shirt, making Takeru grin as they continued kissing. She pushed her hands under his shirt, feeling his bare torso under the fabric. Takeru gradually moved from kissing Mako's lips to leaving trails of kisses down her neck as she traced circles on his chest.

"Takeru.. You.." But Mako was cut off by her own moan when ShinkenRed crashed his lips more forcibly on her neck. Mako couldn't stop her eyes from closing as he continued his onslaught.

* * *

_"Oh, you all are back? Did you defeat the Ayakashi?" Jii asked as he heard footsteps from behind him. As he turned around, he only saw Ryuunosuke, Genta, and Chiaki, all looking at each other with worried expressions. "Where are Kotoha and Mako? Where's our lord?"_

_ "Well you see.. It's quite funny actually." Ryuunosuke started, believing his own lie. He then turned to Genta for assistance._

_ "Uhh.. Take-chan is uhmm.." All three Shinkengers seemed uneasy on the subject._

_ "Well, what is it?" Asked an irritable Jii._

_ "Tono-sama! Come back!"_

_ The four men turned to see their lord come in carrying ShinkenPink, bridal style, with a look of hopelessness on her face._

_ "My lord. Why.. Why are you carrying Mako like that?" Asked Jii_

_ Takeru thought for a second, and then a grin appeared on his face. "A lord, huh? Then that means.. Alright! It's settled! Pink, you're coming to my room for a little fun. I order you." He said seductively_

_ As Mako blushed immensely, the four men and Kotoha all looked at Takeru in awe. This wasn't their lord. It was as if someone had taken the personality of Nihon's Most Eligible Bachelor, and replaced their lord with them. The group could only watch in shock as Takeru carried Mako to his room._

* * *

Which leads us to the current situation. After being hit by the Ayakashi's attack, it seemed that Takeru had become more... whore-ish. He reminded Mako of the annoying bad boys from her high school who would flirt the same way. Yet, she couldn't help but melt into Takeru's kisses.

Even though she knew her lord would never act like this, when he kissed her, it wasn't as some man was kissing her, it was as if Takeru was kissing her. So she eventually succumbed to his lips.

During their, "fun" Mako overheard the group discussing on ways to turn their lord back. The Ayakashi was bound to return, so all they had to do was defeat him. The best part, she thought, was that after Jii had spent hours researching the archives, he discovered that after defeating this Ayakashi, the people affected by its spell will have no memory of their actions beforehand.

So, why not? Mako thought that, since Takeru would never remember this, there was no consequences except the teasing of the others.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mako had Takeru now pinned under her while she teased him by kissing the corner of his lips.

"C'mon, Pink. You're terrible." Takeru said with a smirk.

"Some payback from earlier." She replied with a smirk of her own.

"I'll remember this." He said evenly

No you won't, she thought before their lips met once again.

* * *

**A/N: UGHHHH, the ending was so rushed! Welp, that's what I get for writing at two in the morning. God I hate school. Ahh well, I still hoped you enjoyed this short story. Pleaseeeeee, I need some criticism. Tell me I suck for all I care, I want to become a better writer, so you guys can have more fun reading my stories. And as always, if you wanna request anything just send me a P.M and I'll get back to you. **

***Kann****ō**** Teki Na Koibito Translates to Sensual Lover ;DD**

***Umami, kinda like Umai (Delicious) but this is more, Savory taste. Something like that.**

**I did not draw the picture, credit to whoever did .**


End file.
